Yuki
by Kataliel
Summary: Témoin de l’amour et de l’espoir la neige commença à tomber du ciel. Shonen-ai.


**Yuki**

**Titre :** Yuki  
**Auteur : Kataliel**

**Rating : K+**  
**Chapitre :** Fic Entière  
**Genre :** Romance  
**WARNING : **ATTENTION FIC **YAOI, HOMOPHOBES S'ABSTENIR spoiler de GX **  
**Disclamer :** Ils ne sont pas a moi, A mon plus grand malheur.

**Résumé :** Témoin de l'amour et de l'espoir la neige commença à tomber du ciel. Shonen-ai

**Note 1°: **Je remercie toutes les personnes qui on prit la peine de mettre une review sur mon autre fic, ça m'a beaucoup touchée, j'espère que le reste de mes fictions vous plairons tout au tant.

**Note 2°:** en réalité c'est une fiction de Yu-Gi-Oh GX, malheureusement je ne sais la placé nulle part dans cette section. Donc je l'ai mit ici, puisque GX est un peu tourné en arrière-plan.

Y&Y

Nous sommes en hiver le mois de décembre exactement, l'hiver, une saison qui est souvent associer a la neige. Prenons par exemple : Les Etats-Unis, a cette heure-ci le enfants sont dehors entrains de livrer des batailles de boules de neige. Ou l'Afrique, au Sud, il pleuvait, deux jeunes filles courent avec leurs paniers dans les mains le long du chemin boueux qui les ramenaient chez elles pour mettre leurs provisions a l'abri. Mais là-bas nous n'étions pas en hiver, contrairement à l'Europe ou en Angleterre, un jeune couple est entrain de boire du thé immonde au coin du feu pendant qu'au dehors la grêle tombait du ciel. A l'autre bout du monde en Australie une retraitée respirait l'air frais du dehors en sortant de chez elle. Ou sinon en Asie au Japon par exemple et bien, aussi étrange que cela doit paraître, il neigeait dans tout le pays sauf dans la région de Tokyo...

Et oui alors que Tokyo devrait être enseveli par la neige en cette saison, dans la capitale il semblait faire une température plutôt chaude. Bien des gens se posaient la question du pourquoi, appart Tokyo, toutes les régions adjacentes étaient quant a elles enseveli par la neige. Mais même les météorologues ne trouvaient pas la réponse. D'ailleurs une exposition de sculptures de glace était organisée à Kyoto pour les trois semaines a venir. Mais assez parler de météo pour l'instant.

Aujourd'hui un événement bien plus important s'imposait. Comme chaque année une certaine académie, bien que ce sois très rare en cette période de l'année, préparai et même avait déjà organiser ses examens d'entrer. Ces examens d'entrer étaient composés en deux parties, l'un était un examen théorique qui avait été donné il y a deux semaines et un examen pratique qui étaient organisé aujourd'hui donc. L'examen pratique comprenait l'épreuve de battre un adversaire pour être admis.

Mais n'était-ce pas plutôt une technique barbare pour un examen d'entrer ? Détromper vous comment faire un meilleur examen d'entrer que celui-la pour entrer dans une académie de duellistes ? Et oui cette nouvelle académie crée par la célèbre Kaibacorp il y a de cela 10 ans faisait rêver les plus jeunes et les plus doués duellistes de tout le pays. Malheureusement depuis tout ce temps, il n'eus pas de nouvelle fleur, pas de nouveau talent qui avait fait sont apparition dans cette académie. Appart quelque fils de riches qui entrent grâce aux dessous de table de leurs parents échanger dans le dos du directeur. Nous devons aussi remarquer que l'année dernière avait été une véritable catastrophe. ¾ des étudiants avaient été renvoyé avant la fin du premier trimestre a cause de leurs résultats tellement médiocres et simplet qui faisaient tous honte a l'académie.

Au dernier étage de l'établissement se trouvait le bureau du directeur ou ce dernier était assis dans sa chaise en cuire, bien que cela n'étonnes personne. Nous le mentionnons quand même. Normalement monsieur le directeur prenais toujours une pause pour voire le déroulement de l'examen même si ce n'était que pour voir un seul duel. Mais alors il doit être en train de s'occuper de la paperasse et de l'administration ? Et bien non il était au téléphone. Un demandeur d'emploi ? Son supérieur ? Un enseignant ? Ou tout simplement un parent mécontent ? Non ce n'était rien de tout ça.

« Vous êtes sur de ne pas vouloir venir, il n'est pas encore trop tard vous savez »

Non loin du bâtiment scolaire dans le parc situé juste a côté. Son interlocuteur sourit, ce directeur n'abandonnerait jamais l'affaire.

« Non, je regrette. Je ne viendrais pas. »

L'autre soupira.

« Que dois-je faire pour que vous veniez enfin à l'académie ? »

Un silence court se fit, l'interlocuteur inconnu cherchait les bons mots pour ne pas paraître grossier.

« J'ai été à l'ouverture de l'académie il y a longtemps. Bien après des années mon visage et ma réputation sont encore très connus dans le pays, dans le monde entier même. Certaines personnes aujourd'hui jurent encore seulement par mon nom. Je crains que ma présence déconcentre les plus talentueux entre eux et pas ceux qui sont entrés grâce l'argent. »

Dit-il d'un ton accusateur, derrière le combiné du téléphone les joues du directeur rougirent. Il était parfaitement au courant de la corruption dans son académie. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien faire, l'argent qu'il recevait gardait l'économie de l'académie stable et par ailleurs si il voulait vraiment y faire quelque chose il virait presque tous les professeurs. Son interlocuteur attendit qu'il réponde mais cette réponse ne vint pas. Il sourit :

« Je suis réellement désolé, mais je vais devoir raccrocher. »

Dit-il sur un ton d'excuse en commençant a marcher. Le directeur le salua à son tour. Le jeune homme ferma son téléphone et le mit dans sa poche. Un groupe de lycéennes passèrent devant lui, elles s'arrêtèrent et chuchotèrent. Il se tourna vers elles et leurs sourit. Elles rougirent toutes et s'en allèrent. Quand soudain une voix retentit au fond de son cœur _« Aibou » _son sourire disparut tout de suite après. Il s'arrêta, un vent frai passa à travers ses vêtements qui lui collaient au corps. Mais il ne frémit pas au froid mordant qui le frappa. Avec une lenteur calculer il ferma les yeux. Il lâcha un soupire qui trahissait sa douleur. Il ne devait pas pleurer, Il ne devait pas pleurer, pas ici. Bizarrement a cet instant le parc semblait déserté. Il baissa sa tête et s'enlaça les épaules pour retrouver de la chaleur réconfortante. Puis un nom franchis ses lèvres.

« Yami. »

Un nouveau vent s'éleva, l'adulte soupira une nouvelle fois. Il devait arrêter de penser a ça et être heureux. Un petit rire moqueur franchis sa bouche. 10 ans après la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Comment passer le cap du jour au lendemain ? Il se rappela que les 4 premiers mois il avait pleuré dans son coin et se disputait sans arrêt avec ses amis. Une de ses amies avait encore du mal a le lui pardonner, dans sa colère il l'avait frapper et avait après il disparut pendant près de 5 ans sans donner de nouvelles. Mais il avait commencé à comprendre, comprendre le sens exact du mot 'amour' et celui du verbe 'aimer'. Il était amoureux, ho bien sur il le savait depuis plus longtemps que ça, malheureusement il s'en était rendu compte que trop tard. Lors de leurs adieux…de lui et la personne qui l'aimait.

Quand finalement il fallait se dire adieu… Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette personne l'avait enlacer mais elle ne pleurait pas, ils s'étaient enlacer de toutes leurs forces. Puis ses yeux s'étaient fermés, le visage de l'autre se baissa et leurs lèvres se touchèrent. Ils étaient là, assis par terre leurs corps blottis l'un contre l'autre. Quand ils s'étaient séparé, ils fondirent dans les yeux de l'autre, avant de s'enlacer a nouveau. Sa tête passa sur l'épaule de l'autre. Et la il avait comprit, il était amoureux. Amoureux de cette personne, de cet homme, de son propre jumeau, de sa partie cacher.

« Aishiteru. »

C'était alors retentis dans la salle. Puis une lumière éblouissante avait envahis la salle et l'autre disparût et il tomba à quatre pattes, il pleura, il cria son nom jusqu'à ce que sa voix soi devenu tellement sèche qu'il ne pouvait plus parler, Il s'était élancer vers la porte et avait taper dessus en essayant en vain de l'ouvrir. Son meilleur ami avait du le retenir, pour qu'il ne se casse la main, elle saignait déjà. Même avec ses protestations violentes il du partir mais il continua pleurer en regardant la porte « s'éloigner » de lui…

Tout d'un coup il fut arracher de ses penser par un choque brutal contre lui. Il tourna la tête pour voir un adolescent brun en train de s'excuser platement de sa maladresse. Le plus jeune se tourna vite fait vers les cartes éparpiller par terre et essaya de toutes les rassembler. Le jeune homme sourit.

« Tu es un duelliste n'est-ce pas »

Le garçon se releva et se tenait la tête et la grata avec un très grand sourire il était amusé de la situation.

« Euh… Oui je vais essayer d'entrer à l'académie… »

Il ouvrât les yeux et afficha une expression d'étonnement mêler à une certaine excitation. Etant duelliste il reconnaîtrait son interlocuteur entre tous pas de doutes c'était bien lui, le seul et l'unique.

« Mais vous êtes… »

Yugi Muto lui suspendait aux lèvres. Mais il ne prononça pas le nom, il voulait crier de joie. Son idole, son Dieu se tenait devant lui. Le roi des duellistes lui sourit. Il savait qui était ce garçon. Sa main glissa le long de sa jambe droite. Accrocher a son jeans il y avait l'éternelle pochette rectangulaire ou reposaient ses cartes. Il sortit une carte et la tendit au garçon.

« Tiens prends cette carte quelque chose me dit qu'elle a certainement sa place dans ton jeux. »

Le garçon surprit dévisagea la carte pendant quelque instant en la prenant avec gratitude. Yugi lui souhaita bonne chance avant de reprendre sa marche. Il entendit le garçon le remercier une nouvelle fois avant de regarder sa montre et crier qu'il allait être en retard. Le jeune homme se tourna pour avoir un rire amusé en voyant l'adolescent s'en aller à toutes allures. Il attrapa son téléphone une nouvelle fois, il l'ouvrit et composa le numéro de Kaiba Seto.

Dans une chambre à coucher la sonnerie retentit. Sous la couette une forme allonger grogna. Elle n'avait clairement pas envie de décrocher le téléphone. Heureusement une autre personne dans la pièce, qui était en train de boutonner sa chemise, prit le combiné.

« Kaiba. »

Dit la voix grave, chaude et masculine clairement réveiller. En même temps la personne jeta un coup d'œil au lit.

« Bonjour Kaiba, veux-tu me passer Joey s'il te plaît ? »

Une main sortit du lit et fit signe qu'elle attendait le téléphone. Le président de la Kaibacorp lui passa le combiné avant de retourner à ses occupations.

« Mouis ? »

Répondit Joey alors qu'il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il bailla l'instant après lorsque son meilleur ami reprit la parole.

« Je vois, tu gardera a jamais l'habitude de dormir a des heures impossible... »

Constata le roi des duellistes alors que son ami ignora royalement la remarque de son ami.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas téléphoné pour ça alors comment se passe le déroulement de l'organisation de l'anniversaire de ta sœur ? C'est pour ce soir si je ne me trompe pas. »

Joey soupira lourdement quand il se remémora à ce qu'il devrait faire pour cet évènement.

« On va dire bien … Seto est un peu moins enthousiaste, Mokuba et Anzu sont toujours aussi excités et sautent de joie depuis ce matin, et des autres il n'en est pas moins. »

Yugi sourit et plaignais le blond, il travaillait dur pour faire cette surprise a sa sœur.

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelle, cela c'est passer il y a 10 ans avant que… enfin 'tu sais' je t'avais parler d'un garçon que j'ai rencontrer et qu'il m'avais défier ? »

Joey sourit.

« Si je me rappelait de toutes les personnes qui t'on un jour défier, ma tête aurais exploser il y a longtemps. Mais je crois que tu m'avais parlé un jour d'un garçon exceptionnel. Maintenant que j'y pense il est difficile de l'oublier parce qu'après ton duel avec lui tu n'as pas arrêter de comparer tes adversaires et nous avec lui. Lançant des « Si c'était lui il aurait fait ça » ou bien « C'est stupide je suis sur qu'il serrait d'accord avec moi. » pour la première fois tout le monde en avait marre de toi mais tu as heureusement arrêter après 3 mois. Mais dit moi pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

Pendant son monologue les joues du tri-colorer avaient prises une couleur rose. A cette époque il aurait du se retenir de dire ce genre de chose. A cause de ça Kaiba avait même été blessé dans son ego, Honda aussi par ailleurs. Il répondit à son ami :

« Et bien je viens de le rencontrer avec 2 ans de moins depuis la première fois, il avait l'air très maladroit. »

Joey sursauta avant de lui demander d'une voix étrange ou il l'avait rencontré. Ce garçon allait encore apporter des ennuies même avec 2 ans de moins.

« Je l'ai rencontrer dans le parc juste a côté de l'académie des duellistes. Mais le mot 'rencontre_r_' est peut-être un peu fort. Il m'a littéralement percuté parce qu'il allait arriver en retard a l'examen d'entrer. C'est la que j'ai comprit un truc… Joey… Il a réussi à retourner dans le passé… Tu comprends ça ? Dans le passé. Pendant notre duel il m'avait raconta que c'était grâce a mon deck qu'il était la. …Je crois que tu es au courant que mon deck va faire le tour du monde pendant deux ans. Kaiba et moi on s'était dit qu'il commencerait et finirait son exposition dans l'académie de Tokyo comme ça je le récupérerai plus vite. Je crois que ce soit la qu'il a pu faire un retour dans le temps. Il reste donc un espoir Joey… Un espoir pour que je puise _le_ revoir. »

Joey retenait un lourd soupire. Son meilleur ami n'arrivera jamais à accepter le départ de cet homme et cela jusqu'à sa mort. Puis Yugi s'exclama avec enthousiasme en regardant l'heure sur l'horloge d'un bâtiment.

« Je crois que finalement je vais allez voire un examen d'entrer de l'académie mais je vais devoir raccrocher si je veux encore allez voire son duel. Passe le bonjour a Mokuba de ma part. Bye Joey. »

Dit il précipitamment en augmentant se vitesse de pas en raccrochant. Avec une grande vitesse il fonça vers l'académie les portiers ne le retentirent pas quand il virent. Etant donné qu'il était connu mondialement cela ne posa aucun problème. Il se retrouva facilement dans les couloirs du bâtiment. A l'ouverture des tribunes il s'arrêta et resta dans l'ombre, il ne tenait pas a ce faire remarquer. Il se tenait juste derrière un garçon au cheveux bleu turquoise. Il posa ses yeux sur l'arène. Le garçon était en plein duel avec une personne étrange.

« Tu es prêt pour la prochaine leçon ? »

Dit-elle. Yugi fronça les sourcilles. Mais sourit, cette personne ne gagnera pas ce duel. Elle ne croyait pas en l'âme des cartes alors que l'adolescent si. Avec un coup d'œil intéressée il continua observer ce duel. Il ne fut nullement inquiet pour le garçon quand son adversaire appela une carte rare. Il fut arraché de son observation par un frisson qu'il sentit dans le dos. Puis la voix retentit une nouvelle fois dans son cœur « _Aibou_ ». Le roi des duellistes se secoua la tête. Finalement il allait devenir fou. Il essaya de se concentrer de nouveau sur le duel il y arriva. Le duel continua avec effervescence. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur l'adolescent qui semblait gagner ce duel. Quelques minutes plus tard le coup fatal fut donné par l'adolescent. Un silence fit place dans la salle. Avant qu'elle n'explose d'applaudissements. Yugi n'en attendait pas moins, il se tourna et sourit énigmatiquement avant de partir et de dire :

« A bientôt Judai Yuki. »

Il sortit du bâtiment et commença à marcher. Quelle journée mouvementée. Il frissonna et sentit une présence familière à côté de lui il se retourna mais ne vit rien. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de doutes cette présence était celle de Yami. Il ferma les yeux peut-être qu'un jour ils se reverraient. Comme l'avait fait Judai, il retournera dans le passé pour le revoir. Doucement il sentit quelque chose de froid se poser sur sa joue. Surprit il recula avant de regarder vers le ciel. Dans le ciel grisâtre on pouvait distingué des petits points blancs. Tout doucement des flocons de neige tombèrent du ciel. Yugi leva la main et l'ouvrât quelques flocons se posèrent dans sa main. Mais ce ne fut pas ça qui le fit sourire. Parce que ce n'était pas un contact froid mais celui de quelqu'un qui venait de la serrer.

« Yami »

Ils se reverraient, Il en fit la promesse.…

_« Vous allez bien pharaon ? »_

_L'homme se tourna vers le prêtre qui l'avait abordé. Son regard sombre le scruta de haut en bas._

_« Je vais bien Seth pourquoi me pose-tu cette question ? »_

_Le prêtre sembla gêné pendant un instant sous le regard perçant de son souverain. Mais il prit son courage à deux mains et avec audace il le regarda dans les yeux._

_« Vous m'aviez l'air troublé tout à l'heure dans la cour. »_

_Le regard du pharaon s'adoucis. Le prêtre évita de paraître surprit. Bien des lunes étaient passées depuis la dernière fois que le pharaon avait eu ce regard en vers qui que ce soit._

_« Ne t'inquiet pas Seth… »_

_Il se tourna de nouveau vers le balcon et regarda les nuages se former au dessus du ciel, avec un lent mouvement il leva la main vers le ciel et il sourit de plus belle._

_« …Je vais bien. » _

Témoin de l'amour et de l'espoir la neige commença à tomber.

FIN

Bonnes vacances a tous et Laissez des reviews

**Note de fin : **j'espère que ma fic vous aura plus. Et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été plus rapide à l'écrire, mais j'avais perdu mon brouillon et je suis sur que les fanficeuses entres vous savent comment c'est déprimant je l'ai retrouver en avril.

12/10/2011 : J'a rectifier la plupart des autographes, j'espère que cela vous a plut


End file.
